


Things Are Shaping Up To Be Pretty Odd

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Tommy Oliver, M/M, Multi, Power rangers ot5, genderbent character, potentially ot6??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: studentofhistory said to cuddlyreyes:Could you do one where the Poly-Rangers are distracted during training because they all just met Tommy Oliver, who of course chooses that exact moment stumble into the command center?This is fem Tommy for reasons bc i love





	Things Are Shaping Up To Be Pretty Odd

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE MY ANGSTY GREEN CHILD FEM!TOMMY
> 
> i love ot5/ot6 i love
> 
> also fem tommy is hayley kiyoko you're welcome 
> 
> this is for my fans, for god, and for the gays

There was a new girl in Saturday detention. She wore a bright green jacket and had a wicked smirk that could rival Trini’s. She traded quips with Jason, made a pencil drum line with Zack, united with Kimberly in a hatred for the cheer squad and even managed to keep up with Billy in a game of chess.

Oh yeah, all five rangers were falling hard and falling fast.

They were fucked.

They all knew the pull. They felt it to each other everyday. And now Tommy was clouding all of their thoughts and it was proving to be a very distracted training session that saturday after detention. Alpha Five was having trouble keeping them all on task

“You know Tommy told me she did karate growing up!”

“Billy look out for the puttie!” Alpha called

“Hey Kim! Tommy told me she got that jacket at H&M,”

“We’re going to the mall after training, Trini!”

“GIRLS! Eyes on the prize!” The robot nearly begged.

“I heard Tommy nearly beat you at a thumb war, Taylor.”

“Shut it, Scott!”

“Incoming rock monsters, Red and Black!” Alpha said, summoning more putties. 

Yeah the Rangers had saved the world, they were a strong team, but they were also still teenagers. 5 polyamorous pansexual teenagers. With a crush. Alpha just shook his head, watching each of them get beat up more than usual as their thoughts wandered to the new girl in detention. 

“Okay, Okay, that’s enough for today.” Alpha called after watching Zack get thrown across the pit for the 5th time that day. He dismantled the putties and chuckled to himself as he watched the five rangers collapse into their usual post training cuddle pile.

Jason leaned up against a rock, arms around Zack and Billy and the girls laid across the three of them. Trini passed her water to Kim and Billy dug out his bag of everyone’s favorite snacks. They all settled in for a relaxing post training cuddle before a loud splash and thud and a muffled voice caught their ears.

“Oomf!”

All five heads snapped up to see a soaking wet Tommy Oliver, wrapped up in her green jacket and holding the green power coin, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“What the fuck?” She asked, eyeing the group before turning to survey the area. She saw Alpha five and her eyes got comically wide. “What the FUCK?” Tommy turned again and saw the spaceship, her voice going up an octave. 

“WHAT! THE! FUCK?!”

The rangers were up and around her in an instant, all of them feeling the protective urge to comfort her while also desperate to protect their secret.

Trini saw the green coin in her hands and she tensed visibly, remembering Rita and the small scars at the base of her neck. Her hand flew up to cover them.

“Where did you get that?”

Tommy pushed her sopping blonde hair out of her face, holding the coin to her chest almost protectively. “I uh, I found it in my backpack a couple days ago... Then things got really weird and I was walking around town and something just like... It pulled me here and then I slipped off the cliff and the water just stopped and then I was falling and-- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?” she pointed to Alpha Five.

He tried to speak and Zack hit the top of his head. “Let us handle this, Alpha.”

Kim was the first to approach Tommy, wrapping her own dry jacket around her shoulders. “Calm down, Tommy. We uh... We’ll explain. You need to calm down first okay?”

Tommy gave a shaky nod and Billy gave a billion watt smile, offering her a granola bar. “Here! Sometimes when I get stressed or stuff I eat snacks, granola bars have a lot of nutrients and not to mention the fiber--” Jason put a hand on his shoulder with a small smile. He always thought it was adorable when Billy began to ramble.

“Billy,” He chuckled. Billy smiled apologetically and leaned into the Red Ranger.

“Should we take her to Zordon?” Zack asked, watching with a small smile as Trini helped Tommy open the snack, rubbing her arm as she slowly ate it.

“Yeah, probably. He’ll know what’s up.” Kim said. 

Jason nodded, all five of them forming an automatic protective circle around Tommy to lead her into the ship.

“Wait... You guys... You guys are the colorful dinosaur heros that stopped that giant monster.”

“Power Rangers.” Zack supplied.

“Power Rangers?” Tommy asked. Trini squeezed her shoulder with a small smirk.

“It’ll make sense in a few minutes.”

Tommy gave a small nervous nod, letting the group take her before Zordon. She recounted her story, still clutching the green coin to her chest underneath her green jacket. 

Zordon hummed, eyeing Tommy critically. After Rita, he felt the green coin may be cursed. But as he watched his five rangers look at the girl with something akin to love in their eyes, he knew that no one as loved as Tommy would be, could ever lose sight of the good in the world.

“Well... The coins choose those who are worthy.” He said, smiling inwardly as he watched the Ranger’s faces all light up.

Tommy was one of them, and each Ranger silently made the promise to protect and love her until their dying days.

“Welcome to the team Ms. Oliver... Or should I say, Green Ranger.” Alpha five said, throwing his arms around her middle in a hug. The other rangers all joined in, squeezing their new member tightly. The shock had since passed and Tommy hugged them all back.

For the first time in her life, Tommy felt at home. She felt loved.

She loved them all too.

**Author's Note:**

> I could honestly see this one turning into a multichapter... I love my baby asshole child Tommy Oliver. Let me know in the comments or on tumblr!
> 
> as usual, find my gay ass at cuddlyreyes.tumblr.com  
> im also @cuddlyreyes on twitter if you prefer me in 140 characters or less
> 
> your comments fuel my own goldar <3


End file.
